


At Least One Kiss

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll get yours at dinner, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "once a day"

“Good morning, colonel,” said Miko, and Rodney looked up to see John jog into the lab, still wearing his work-out gear.

“Hey,” he said, leaning against Rodney’s desk to catch his breath.

“Is there a reason you’re interrupting my very important work?” Rodney demanded.

“Yeah,” John grinned. “I’ve got performance evals all afternoon, and I wanted to give you this while I had a chance.”

Without warning, he leaned in to give Rodney a brief but passionate kiss.

“I’ll get yours at dinner, okay?”

“Sure,” Rodney agreed, happy again they’d agreed to instigating at least one kiss each every day. 

THE END


End file.
